Weight of the World
by Kaze-Kami-Ha
Summary: Apocalypse is defeated. But in his wake many new mutants arise
1. It Begins

Because the admins are being a pain (Why they don't allow OC Sign Ups is anyone's guess.) Anyway, OC sign ups are now finished, leaving us the following roster.

(List is subject to change as needed)

X-Men

James "G-Force" Jennings (No Duh)

Cassidy "Vision" Hyde

Kali "Fay" Mehta

Lizzie "Sifter" Senning

Oscar "Wisp" Dicarlo

Tamara Joann "Panthor" Richards

Acolytes

Juliet Faith "Vixen" Hayden

Dan "Were Wolf" Bennington

Cyrus "Savage" Blake (I think I'll have lots of fun with him)

Brotherhood

Envee "Zephyr" Waterman (The only one who wanted to be solely with the Brotherhood. All the Acolyte/Brotherhood choice was better suited, in my opinion, for the Acolytes.)

For everyone who added a character I'd like to thank you for the time you took to create them. Thank you.

* * *

There ain't no getting' offa this train!

-Barret, Final Fantasy VII

* * *

James sighed as he wandered the streets, his ratty sweater clinging to it's frame, holes along the cloth as his long messy brown hair hung unbound around his face.. He shook his head as a man ran past him. How had things go so wrong? He was just an average kid, a bit shy, but rather average. And all of a sudden five months ago his world was demolished. All because he had a little gene that gave him powers beyond normal man. 

He was a mutant.

'And also homeless,' he thought to himself as he shook his head again.

He stopped and looked up as police sirens blared. A car sped down the road at high speeds, a police cruiser in pursuit it neared he saw a girl of about ten run from the sidewalk onto the road, her mother giving chase and picking her up before turning to see a red car barrelling down on her.

James forgot his own problems as he shot his hand out, flexing his powers. The scar on his chest was a constant reminder of what people would do for no reason other than he was a mutant. But still he felt the need to save the mother and her daughter. He focused as he made gravity bend effortlessly causing the car to rise from the ground. People looked on in shock as he tried to lift the vehicle over the pair without raising it to high. Once it had past them he tried to gently ease the car to the ground.

The result was anything but gentle as the car slammed into the pavement, all four hub caps rolling away from the car as it swerved into a light post. The cruiser slowed down and turned past the mother and daughter as they finally retreated back to the sidewalk.

As the police approached the now unmoving car James turned into an alleyway and ran, flexing his powers again to reduce his weight allowing him to jump the fence in the alley with a single jump. Once down he took off running, heading for the abandoned building he called home.

* * *

"There we are, just another pair of connections..." 

Professor Charles Xavier watched on as Hank McCoy, AKA The Beast, finished repairs to the Mutant Seeking Computer Cerebro. It had been damaged because of Bobby 'Iceman' Drake and Ray 'Berserker' Crisp. He was still not clear on what it was over, but as a joke Bobby had slid an ice cube down the back of Ray's uniform. Ray, rightfully shocked, had at some point placed his hands on the door leading to Cerebro, what they were doing there was also unclear.

What was clear was the massive amount of voltage sent through the door and into Cerebro, frying most of the circuits and melting wires and connectors alike. In Bobby's words, it was 'Deep Fried and Extra Crispy'. The only good thing about this whole affair was Xavier himself was not in the room during this; otherwise Cerebro would not be the only thing 'Deep Fried and Extra Crispy'.

Not good enough for Logan who sentenced Bobby to two months of extra Danger Room time and Ray to three months of the Danger Room as well as being Bobby's co-pilot in his simulations. Ray was also forced to clean up any... undo messes.

"There, it's done." Hank said as he took a step back.

"Thank you Hank. We'll, lets see if it works." The Professor wheeled himself over and hit a short button sequence. The screen came alive running a short diagnostic. Xavier smiled as no errors were reported. Then the screen switched to a view of Canada before focusing on the province of Nova Scotia.

Mutant Signature Detected-

"Well that was rather quick, wasn't it?" Beast quipped as they stared at the screen.

Name: James Howard Jennings. Age: 15.-

A 3D images of a long brown haired young man appeared, the image focusing on his face.

Vicinity: Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada. Power: Gravitational Manipulation. Scans indicate subject manifested five months, seven days ago. -

Xavier nodded as he mental reached out to a few people within the household. Once he had found them he used his own power, telepathy, to reach out to them.

/Ororo, Jean, please head to the Blackbird, Cerebro is online and has already detected a new mutant. I would like you two to go out to Halifax and try and recruit him if you can. I'll have the information sent to the Blackbird immediately./

/Of course Charles./

/All right Professor./

* * *

James sighed as he opened the door to his 'house' as it were. The old hotel building was an old abandoned and condemned building that had been closed up and forgotten about during the late sixties. The floorboards were rotted in more than one place, many rooms were now adjoined from the walls that parted them crumbling away, window's were replaced by plywood, some of which were cracked or missing a piece. Junk and debris were littered across the building, holes on the outside walls and the roof honestly looked like Swiss cheese. 

Despite this it had a few ups, someone clearly forgot to turn the power off to the old building the old, but still working, heater James found in an old dumpster provided heat on cold nights, he had found an old stained couch in one of the upper floors, an old bed with a mattress so hard he swore the springs were replaced with small pillars, two folding chairs, a coffee table with two legs replaced with 2x4s, a lava lamp with a permanent glob at the bottom, old magazines of almost all kinds, a radio that let him listen to news or his favourite classic rock station, a chair cushion that he used as a pillow, and most importantly in his mind, the old but thick and warm blanket he had found in the closet. That kept him warm many a night in the old junk heap of a hotel.

His 'den' was on the second floor in two of the more intact rooms. The wall separating the two rooms had collapsed providing him with enough space for his salvaged belongings. The room also had a working toilet, which was another, plus, a glass window that was cracked down the middle, and one working light bulb that hung from the ceiling that he hoped daily wouldn't burn out on him.

His den was his third home. His father had kicked him out of his first, and the so-called 'Friends of Humanity' or FOH had removed him from his second, an old abandoned factory. A small group had followed him after he had used his powers, at the time to save a child who fell from a tall building. One of them pulled a knife and took a swing at him, giving him a long scar on his chest. Rightfully frightened his powers reacted sending them into a wall. The man with the knife had impacted so hard with head was busted open.

He had never wanted to hurt anyone if he could avoid it. He merely hoped he didn't kill the man as he gathers what little he owned and fled. He had not heard of or from that group since then. Unfortunately the same could not be said of the FOH. He had seen several members walk around with bats or knives, even a gun once or twice, stalking anyone that could possibly be a mutant or 'mutie lover.' It was only through luck he hadn't run into them again.

He as he set his new things on the table, a box of crackers and a can of soda he had bought with money he had gotten through panhandling and bottle returning. With some luck the crackers would last the next couple of days, he didn't want to hang around restaurants in case they dropped something edible into the dumpsters.

After pulling a pair of crackers out he turned his radio on to 94.1: Halifax Classic Rock and sat down on his couch as he thought of his last public display. He could only hope that no one had followed him this time around.


	2. G Force: The Force of Gravity

A man's home is his castle.

-Unknown

* * *

Two woman walked into a part of Halifax that had been abandoned during the sixties, a large area that not only had hotels, homes and shops but factories dating back to the first and second World Wars. The area was mostly forgotten about, only the homeless, stray cats and rats made their home here. Every person that lived here wore old clothes, many with holes or numerous patches, shopping carts with their belongings and even one or two wearing nothing but pants.

Naturally Jean Grey and Ororo Monroe looked very out of place here. The woman often called Storm wore a skirt and single strap top coloured in light browns reds and varying earth tones, a pair of simple yet elegant slippers on her feet and coloured bracelets hanging on her wrists. The red haired Jean wore form fitting purple jeans that showed her rounded bottom, a curve hugging yellow sweater that showed part of her flat stomach, blue toned shoes, and a gold watch on her left wrist.

"I hate places like this, it's always so depressing. None of these people have anything but the clothes on their backs." The redhead said to her older white haired companion.

"I know child, and I wish we could help all of them, but for now we are here to help but one. According to Cerebro this should be the area he's in. Remember, Charles said that James maybe a rather timid fellow, we must take care not to startle him."

Jean nodded as they continued walking, eventually stopping in front of an old hotel. Originally it was named 'The Red River Hotel' but the sign's letters had since fallen off leaving 'Th R d ive Ho e '. The pair walked up to the front door, Jean's fingers coming up to her temple. Ororo looked over to her companion. "Anything Jean?"

Jean nodded. "Yes, I think he's here. Second floor." The scarlet hair woman walked through the front door, looking around before her toe hit a fallen support. Let off a sharp 'yeow!' she hopped on her other foot as she cradled her injured one. Ororo looked at the building's state then back to Jean. "Careful Jean. This old place doesn't look too stable. Chances are it will last but another ten years before it falls to the ground."

Jean nodded as she set her foot down, the pain dimming quickly. The two went to the old staircase and began their ascent.

* * *

When the front door opened James sat straight up. He quickly turned his radio off, the soft music's presence vanishing as he listened to the sounds of the old hotel. As he listened he heard a sharp cry from the floor below.

Groaning slightly he flipped over the old couch, landing on his feet, his powers making him weight far less so he didn't make any noise as he ducked behind the couch. He knew it was simply too good to be true. Someone must have followed him here after his display of power, ran off and grabbed a few of his pals and brought them back. It was like his second home all over again. He was a bit thankful that he had locked the old door, but there was no telling if it would stand up to one or two determined FOH members, let alone the small mob he expected.

He didn't want a fight.

He didn't like to fight.

He also knew he'd have to. All he had to do was knock the first one back. The others would hopefully grab him and leave deciding discretion was the better part of valour. Of course there was that old saying 'No plan survives the enemy.' Still he couldn't think of anything else to do.

Then the door opened slightly. He held his breath as he heard the chain on the door was pulled tight, denying the intruder. Then he heard a slight sliding sound and the chain dropping loose. 'How did they pull that trick?' he wondered as the door was opened. He heard a hiss from the door, one person speaking in a very low voice to another and that was it. He quickly flexed his incredible yet inaccurate powers, hearing a shriek, a female one at that, as the invader was sent flying backwards.

* * *

"Ororo! I think I found him!" Jean hissed over to Ororo as she got the door opened. As Ororo stepped over the white hair woman was startled suddenly as Jean let off a sharp shriek as she was flung backwards, as if an invisible slingshot had just launched her. Jean's back slammed into the rotten banister, the old wood giving way to the force of her body. She was unable to break her fall with her own power, telekinesis, and dropped back first onto an old dining room table. Ororo quickly ran over to look down at her friend. The red head groaned slightly, her body spread eagle on the now demolished table, but otherwise making no moves to indicate she was conscious. As she looked down her eyes turned a pure white.

Focusing the rage generated by her fallen friend she pointed a hand into the room, calling upon her command over the weather itself to send a bolt of lightning into the room, incinerating a table. Shortly after that she received a response, an invisible force pulling her backwards much like it had done with Jean. Unlike Jean she was able to conjure up winds to levitate herself and prevent a sudden descent. She focused her will again, this time calling upon the winds to do more than keep her aloft.

Inside the room James flinched as soon as he heard a body dropping onto the table. He shook his head as he sighed. He didn't like using this power to hurt people; he had just wanted them to leave him alone.

James was brought out of his thoughts as what sounded like thunder echoed through the room followed by wood breaking apart. A very quick peek from around the couch showed him his table.

Or rather what was left of it, and what little remained of it was now on fire. 'What was that!' Blindly he flexed his powers again, this time to throw anything that was not in the room away from him.

A moment later his unknown foe responded, the air itself moving with great speeds into the room, exiting out the window as soon as it shattered. In an instant the winds that had gathered inside the room reached what some might consider hurricane force. His bed was flipping around in the air, the magazines flying around like leaves in the wind, the couch that he had taken cover behind spinning around the room, bouncing off the walls.

He was the only thing not flying around, activating his powers as the winds started to pick up, increasing his weight to anchor him to the floor. It came as a surprise that his powers seemed to have no adverse effects on himself, but that was something to ponder at another time. The building creaked loudly, the winds running within it straining the frame and foundation of the building. He lifted his head up towards the door, looking to see his attacker's face.

His eyes met those of an older African beauty who's own eyes widened upon seeing him.

As soon as she saw the child's eyes she had chastised herself. The eyes of the boy held no malice.

He was simply afraid. He saw them as invaders of his home and had reacted accordingly, to defend his territory from a threat. She didn't see him until the couch was lifted away and she doubted Jean did either.

She didn't know what the child must have thought, but she did know he saw them as hostiles. And she also knew she wasn't helping matters either. She quickly calmed her powers, the furniture being set down as the winds slowed. Once everything had stopped moving she took as step forward, the child bringing his hand upwards. She halted her advance and raised her hands, her palms facing him. "At ease child, I do not wish to fight." The child lowered his hand as he stood up. She smiled warmly and brought her hands to her chest. "My name is Ororo Monroe."

"J-James." The child responded timidly. Ororo took a slow step forward, her smile not wavering.

"I apologize for my actions. Me and my friend wished to speak with you, we did not come to harm you." James nodded slightly, a slight guilty feeling washing over him. "I work at a friend's school, the Xavier Institute for the Gifted. We teach young mutant's like you to control and harness their powers. We would like you to join our school, our home."

James looked around at his unturned room, his crackers scatter across the floor. He edged his foot back slightly. "Why me?"

Ororo herself edged forward slightly. "We wish to help those we can, we want to teach you how to control your powers."

James edged backwards a full step. "I... can control them just fine!" A lie. He knew, from the way she shook her head she knew it.

"You may say that now, but maybe you don't have the control you could have. If you do not wish to come then I cannot force you. I can only ask."

James looked into her eyes for a moment and though about her offer. She offered to help him learn of his own powers and to control them better than his currently crude control. She offered him a place that would become his fourth home, provided he accepted.

But in the end she offered him someplace to call home other than a building that was over forty years old and falling apart.

"I... I think I'd like to see it."

Ororo smiled and slowly stepped towards him, extending her arms and wrapping them around his frame, pulling him into a gentle hug. "I promise you child, you will not regret it."

Smiling she took his hand in hers and began to lead him out of them room. As they walked down the stairs a slight groan was heard. James' brown eyes looked down to see who was obviously the victim of his powers earlier, a very gorgeous redhead. As the reached the ground floor Ororo walked over to her extending her hand. "Are you all right Jean?"

The scarlet haired beauty sat up one hand rubbing the back of her head. "I'm fine Ororo, just a nasty bump is all." Jean took Ororo's hand, using it to pull herself up. Once she steadied herself on her feet she looked past the silver haired woman to see a rather timid boy with messy hair hanging to his shoulders. "Who's this?"

Ororo gestured for the boy to approach, smiling as he stepped forward. "This is James, he'll be joining us at the institute." Turning to the boy she gestured to her companion. "James this is Jean Grey, she's a senior student at our school."

James smiled timidly as he rubbed the back of his head shyly. "H-hello. I'm sorry... about uhh..."

Jean stopped for a moment as what had happened earlier replayed itself in her mind. "Oh that. It's all right James, somehow I don't think you really meant it." She smiled as she reached out to ruffle his hair gently. "Well, unless there's anything else, shall we go?"

Her answer was a loud rumbling sound, coming from the stomach of the lone male in their group.

"I would say so. Child, when was the last time you had a proper meal?" Ororo inquired as she looked him over carefully. His sweater was too loose to really see his body but she was quite sure he was not well fed during his time on the streets.

"I never really got a full meal since..." James turned his head away slightly and Ororo just shook her head slightly. Jean offered a warm smile and leaned down closer to his eye level.

"It's all right. We passed a McDonalds along the way, so we'll take a quick stop there before going back to the Institute."

James looked up into her emerald eyes before nodding and giving a faint but noticeable smile. Ororo took one hand and Jean the other, leading him out of the hotel and back the way they came.

He had left his third home.

And in all honesty he was excited to see what his fourth home would look like.


	3. Savage: Where's Steve Irwin When You Nee...

In ancient times, there were only three real sports. Ancient man either ran for his life, swam for his life, or did what I do, and fought for his life. One thing primitive man did not do is get in his car and drive away.

Mick Foley, 'Have a Nice Day: A Tale of Blood and Sweat Socks.'

* * *

As Ororo and Jean piloted the Blackbird back to the mansion, the new student asleep in his chair anda very empty bag of McDonalds on the seat next to him another mutant was about to be signed up.

Just not to the X-Men.

* * *

"Good God Benny, why in the hell are we out here again? We haven't seen a damned Gator for miles!"

His friend shook his head as he gently steered their small metal boat down the river.

"Settle down Roy. Folks been saying a big ole alligator has been swimming around a little too close to town. We gotta relocate that bad boy a little further away from town."

Roy shook his head as he watched a few logs for movement. Seeing none and dismissing them as logs and not reptiles awaiting something to ambush he turned to his friend. "I still say it's a waste of time, we are miles away from town and haven't seen one croc, let alone this so called eleven footer."

"Let's just keep it up for the next hour, then we'll turn back. With any luck this guy's relocated himself."

"We're not that lucky." Benny replied as one of the logs sank underneath the water, neither of the men noticing.

After a short moment they did notice something that was rather hard to miss. In a sudden strike of movement the front of their boat was lifted out of the water with such force it sent both men flying as the craft landed upside down in the water. Both men swam to surface, looking around.

"The HELL was that Benny?"

"I don't know! It was like, YEA-EAH!"

Roy watched in horror as Benny was dragged under the water, blood filling the water where he had been. A moment later Benny's lifeless body floated to the surface.

Wide-eyed Roy turned to swim to the upturned boat, only to come eye to eye with some... mishmash between a crocodile and a human. The olive-brown skinned beast peered at him through silvery eyes, two sets of eyelids blinking at him, one set clear so the beast could swim under water and see without irritating it's eyes. The beast seemed to grin at him.

The creature then charged at him, claws and teeth shredding flesh and bone alike.

* * *

Savage, formerly known as Cyrus Blake, burped loudly as he stood up on his hind legs his tail dragging behind him as he climbed ashore for a little sunning. He lay down on a patch of moss, turning around to watch the water of his territory. He grinned lightly at the two lifeless men floating downstream, the second one half eaten and their boat following them.

He hadn't hunted them for food, merely because he didn't want the... hassle of the men finding him. The last thing he needed was a hunting party out to gut him.

Still it was always a good idea to eat when you can, never know when another meal will present itself. He idly watched the boat float in place then blinked his twin eyelids.

The current wasn't strong today, but it was more than enough to drag the boat down at a more than noticeable speed. And yet it floated in place?

He blinked again as the boat continued to float, but this time lifting above the water. He scrambled to his feet as the boat was levitated towards him, only to be set down on the shore. He walked up to it in his slow and clumsy stride, something that naturally masked the full speed he could run at. He looked over the boat, then looked around to see what could have levitated the boat to the shore.

After a moment he found what he was looking for. An armoured man in a purple cape floated towards him, much like the boat did earlier. The being halted his descent ten feet over the water.

The being looked over at the crocodile mutant. It stood around 6'1, maybe 6'2, andstood slightly hunched over.It had a long tail that was as long as the rest of it's body. Under it's helmet the man smiled. "It seems you know your place as a hunter on the food chain."

The croc-being grinned at the man, his many sharp teeth in plain view. "Yes, I am Savage, hunter of these lands. Who are you?"

"My name is Magneto, and I bring you... an offer..."

Magneto grinned under his helmet, this fine beast would make a wonderful Acolyte.

He had plans to rule the world and enslave the human waste. This was but a small step, collecting a new warrior for his cause.

And as the old saying went 'The journey of a thousand miles begins with but a single step.'

* * *

James moaned slightly as someone shook his shoulder, his eyes opening to look into Ororo's blue orbs. "Wake up child, we're here."

James yawned and sat up taking a glance out the window, metal walls staring back. Down the way helicopter was being looked over by a short looking man with wild hair.

Standing up he followed Ororo and Jean as they exited the plane, watching as Ororo, Jean and a bald man in a wheelchair exchanged greetings. A tall older boy with brown hair and red tinted sunglass stood behind the man in the wheelchair, a bundle of clothing in his arms. James stepped down and turned his head to look at the African woman.

"James, I would like you to meet Professor Charles Xavier. He owns the institute."

James turned to look at the man who in turn smiled warmly at him. "Hello Professor."

"Good Afternoon Mr. Jennings. I hope your journey here was a pleasant one. I am sure you have some doubts as to whether or not this was a good decision. However I hope you decide it was a good decision after you've had a chance to see what we have to offer. Now, to get you settled in." He turned his chair slightly so he could gesture to the man behind him. "Allow me to introduce Scott Summers, he's the first student that has ever attended here. He'll show you to a room... but more importantly a shower. Another of our students has provided a few things for you to wear, at least until we can get you your own. Once you've had a chance to settle in I'll have you take a medical examwith Dr. Henry McCoy."

James rubbed the back of his head slightly as he nodded. "Um... Thank you... Professor."

The Professor smiled as the man with the shades stepped forward, shifting his bundle to one arm so he could place his free hand on James' shoulder. "Come on JJ, let's go get you that shower, all right?" James nodded in response as Scott led him towards the elevator. As the two left the man with the wild hair walked up to Xavier.

"So that's the new kid? Don't look like much."

Charles' face bore an amusing smile as he watched James shake his head as Scott gave off a laugh. "He is a timid person Logan. You have to admit, even Jean was a tad shy when she first came here."

"Yeah Chuck, I'll give ya that. So, what's his power?"

"Gravitational Manipulation."

"In other words... Gravity."

"Yes. Think Magneto, only without being limited to metals."

"... Your kiddin' me? That kid? Even if he had half the power..."

"I don't think he has 'half the power' Logan, I think in terms of raw power James is easily Eric's rival."

"...I hope your kiddin' Chuck. If Magneto finds out Streets over there has got that much power behind him..."

"He wouldn't rest until that power was under his control. I'm well aware of that Logan. Very well aware..."


	4. Zephyr: A Girl From Brooklyn

Fourth Chapter, and the second I've written while has me on their naughty list. Oh well. Before we get started I would like to say from the 3rd of March to the 13th I'll be off on vacation, so no updates during that time. Other than that, enjoy.

* * *

When ignorant that the army should not advance, to order an advance or ignorant that it should not retire, to order a retirement. This is described as 'hobbling the army'.

-Sun Tzu, The Art of War

* * *

James' first shower in six months had cleansed him all the grime, dirt, mud and assorted things that had caked his body and hair. It felt refreshing to be so clean after living in a most filthy environment. His once messy brown hair now fell straight behind his back, reaching just past his shoulders. Stepping out of the shower he grabbed the nearby towel and began to dry himself off. Once satisfied he placed the towel in the wash bin and opened the medicine cabinet until he found a small container of dental floss.

Breaking a length of the white string and setting the rest back he used the floss to tie back his hair into a ponytail, ensuring it wouldn't cascade around his face for the time being. Then he looked through the clothing he was given, placing the boxers on first, followed by blue jeans that were a size too big for him, that was corrected by the belt that was with his clothes. Next came a simple light grey t-shirt that he pulled onto his body. White socks and an old but comfortable pair of shoes followed. Lastly he picked up his necklace, which was hidden under his sweater back on the streets to keep people from trying to steal it, from beside the sink and hung it around his neck. He thumbed the jewel in the centre lightly. His mother had given it to him, the jewel set in an eight-pointed star looking like a little compass. His mother had said it was a Celtic design. "When your feeling lost or afraid just remember, you can find your way." It was something he had taken to heart.

He closed the still open medicine cabinet, using his hand to clear steam off of the mirror and pausing to look at himself. He knew he had lost weight that was to be expected. But to him it looked as if his own face had changing. He had always looked very boyish, and still did; yet there was an underlying maturity in his face now. No doubt from living in among the poorest conditions Halifax had to offer.

He shook his head of those thoughts for the time being. Instead he opened the door to the bathroom and stepped out into the hall. He peered around and saw the red-haired woman from earlier, Jean. She smiled warmly and walked up to him. "Hey there, Scott managed to get your room set up. Come on, I'll show it to you."

As she led him down to the male wing he couldn't help but stare at everything around him. The carpet, portraits and art, the mansion had dozens of pieces of arts of all kinds. It was a little overwhelming for someone who spent half a year staring at a half ripped and faded World War Two poster.

* * *

In an alley inside the roughest part of New York a gang of six men charged a young woman. At first their intent was to rob and perhaps... peruse a little fun.

After two of their number was unconscious after the girl pointed her palms to their chests of her attackers and sent ripples of air at them the would-be-rapist turned into a mutant-lynching mob.

The green hair girl hadn't waited for the four remaining targets to recover from their shock though, knocking out another two soon after. The remaining two charged, the girl sending yet another two air blasts out. The first man was merely clipped and fell to the ground, slowly getting back to his feet. The second had evaded her blast and swung a clumsy fist at her head. In response she ducked trusting her palm into the man's gut. Her opponent's abdomen, however, sported a solid six-pack and he shrugged the attack off without effort.

The same could not be said for the point blank blast of compressed air that was slammed into his gut, causing them both to scream in pain and launching him a solid four feet off the ground before he fell to the ground unmoving. The close range blast wasn't without a cost however, the back-blast of her attack went through her arm sending pain from fingertips to her shoulder blade and had enough force to make her turn around. She fell to her knees, clutching her sore arm to her. It wasn't the first time she used such a painful assault since her powers formed and she was sure it wouldn't be the last, but it still hurt. She rubbed her arm trying to ease the soreness from it as she silently basked in the glory of victory.

It was quite short lived as the not-quite-unconscious man grabbed her from behind, lifting them both up to a standing position as his arm squeezed her throat, cutting her air supply. She gasped for breath as she kicked her legs behind her, trying to hurt the man enough to force him to realise her but with no purchase and her air fading fast she wasn't able to do it. So she reached back behind herself with her already battered arm until her hand griped the man's crotch. The man's face took on a shocked looked at first.

Then half of Brooklyn listed to two simultaneous screams. One from the girl whose arm was forced to endure most of the back-blast of a second air attack, her buttocks and lower back taking the rest of the force.

The second was much louder as the man dropped to the ground, squirming around wildly while clutching his destroyed family jewels. Gasping and limping the girl cradled her arm and decided that she had won and it would be a good idea to leave before someone else came looking for a scrap.

She didn't think she could pull another one out of her hat today.

* * *

Envee Waterman rubbed her sore shoulder again as she stepped into her apartment, locking the door behind her. The place was a few steps above a dump. It was cold in the winter, hot in the summer, and had ten holes in the shower-stall that she knew someone had peeked through so she taped over them. She guessed the perverted landlord probably had other ways to peep on her but no need to make it easy.

She stripped her halter top off followed by shoes and sweatpants and tossed them carelessly away. Socks, a bra and her panties followed them as she stepped into the bathroom, quickly turning the water on for a shower. She paused to look at the old mirror and at her nude form.

Envee was of African American decent with green hair that reached down just an inch over her shoulders. Her formerly brown, now green, eyes hinted at the hardships she had gone through. Her body was a curvy 5'8 with a generous bust on her seventeen-year-old frame. The only mark on her body was a slight bruise on her shoulder that never fully healed, although it had faded somewhat. Regardless, she was a hottie and knew it as well and didn't mind flaunting it if she wanted something. That combined with her waitressing job meant she was able to afford to eat and pay rent.

Still she hated her landlord and the way he leered at her. One of these days...

She stepped into the shower, one part to help ease the pain from her arm, one part to get rid of the smell of the man who grabbed her. The water was warm enough as it cascaded down her hair, sliding down her breasts and flat stomach. They continued down, caressing her body, going over her hips, down her legs and feet then down into the drain.

After a few minutes she was satisfied and turned the water off, stepping from the shower. She snared a towel from the hanger, quickly drying herself off as she walked into the main room. She tossed the towel away before collapsing nude on the couch. She turned her head to the old TV and thought of turning it on. Then she saw her.

A dark blue skinned woman with crimson hair and golden eyes. The woman smiled at her, but in the same manner a crooked lawyer would to a jury. "My, my, such a nice figure."

Envee's eyes narrowed as she stood up, ignoring her nude state. "Yeah? And what's it to you? And what the hell are you doing here bitch?" She flexed her hands, reading her one good arm for an attack if need be against the strange woman.

"Don't worry dear. I just wondered if we could... have a little talk."

* * *

"Wow... this is... is..."

"Don't worry James, I know. I was once new here too." Jean smiled as the young teen looked into the room, looking over the plush bed, soft carpets, light blue walls and oak dresser. The balcony gave an excellent view of the back yard and he could see the pool and forest from it.

"And this is... my room?"

"It is. You don't have a roommate at the moment, although that might change. Anyway, I'll let you get settled in." Jean waved as she closed the door, leaving James in the room by himself. After a moment he saw a boom box on the dresser. He walked up to it and turned it on and after a moment of searching he was rewarded with the local classic rock radio station. He then leapt onto the bed, sighing at the comfort of it, closing his eyes as the sounds of AC/DC filled the room.

* * *

"OK lady, let me get this straight. You want me to live in a house full of mutant guys, who'll probably get into fights with other mutant guys, and other than that all I really needed to do is go to school?" This 'Mystique' had to be pulling her leg right? She was offering food, board and fights? And she could go to school and get into more fights there?

Damn she was in heaven!

"Yes. You do answer to me, and Lance when you're in a fight, but other than that you have almost no limits."

"Shit! I am down with that! Gimmie a bit to pack... and to take care of something I've been waiting to do!"

Envee quickly slipped on a thong and bra even with the other woman in the room. Hey, she wasn't there to peek, offered her a cool deal and was going to send her into fights!

Envee loved a good scrap, her adrenaline flowed through, her mind turned razor sharp, it's what she lived for!

Mystique smirked as she watched the girl get dressed. The girl would be a wonderful pawn under her control to use against Xavier and later her... ally Magneto.

She didn't like him. He didn't trust her. That didn't mean they were unable to work together however, if it was to bring down the X-Men. Combined her Brotherhood and his Acolytes had the combined ability to defeat the X-Men.

Her only problem was that she knew Magneto had something planned. Something big. At the moment she was unsure if there was a point where she could take control from Magneto or if she would be better off riding his tailcoats.

For now she was willing to pitch her chips in with the Master of Magnetism. If only to see what he had planned.

"There. Done packin'." The now dressed Envee said wearing jeans and the tightest tank top that she could shoehorn herself into. She held a duffle bag out to Mystique. "Ya mind holdin' this for a bit, I got one last thing to do."

* * *

The landlord smiled as his new toy arrived. A small camera that he could place inside that Waterman girl's apartment. Sure she was probably a mutie, but with an ass like that why should he care. As the girl of his thoughts came down the stairs he hid his device. He smiled as she walked up to him. "Ms. Waterman, what can I..." He was cut off as she made a swift move.

Her foot swiftly kicking his crotch.

As he fell over clutching his injured reproductive organ Mystique stepped down to ground level with Envee's bag, shape shifting herself into a blonde haired teenager. "Nice kick."

"Thanks. Now let's shimmy on outta here." And together they left the landlord still grasping his injured male pride.


	5. Our Pet Toad

Deader than disco... I like that.

-Cobra Commander, GI Joe

* * *

The trip from Brooklyn to Bayville was over before either woman in the car realized it. As the car rolled up to the Brotherhood Boarding House and the sun rolled down into the horizon the driver reverted back to her natural form. Envee just shook her head as she watched Mystique transform from a buxom blonde into a blue skinned person again. It was a little odd to say the least.

Mystique had a thoughtful expression as they pulled up to the house. She had only hoped Lance had organized everyone long enough to prepare Wanda's room to hold another person.

* * *

When Lance received Mystique's call earlier he had told Mystique that a room would be made up for the new member. After Magneto 'died' during his attack in Mexico Pietro was quickly ousted as Brotherhood leader. Even his own sister had stood against him. And now the Quicksilver was a distant second-in-command, 'The Avalanche' Lance Alvers now the sole leader. Compared to the apparent second-in-command of the Acolytes one Remy 'Gambit' Lebeau and the X-Men's field leader Scott 'Cyclops' Summers Lance was not the best of leaders. Scott had learned tactics since he started at the mansion and Remy was supposed to have been groomed as the next leader of the Thieves Guild of New Orleans and hence had to understand what it took to be a good leader.

Lance learned to be a leader by using his powers to make some thugs at his old school fall in line. The same thing was mostly done with the Brotherhood. He never learned about deployment or how to issue commands in the middle of a fight. The Brotherhood's teamwork was also rather lacking, while they knew each other very well as any group who lived in the same house should they never trained, as a team or alone. Meanwhile the X-Men were drilled in teamwork repeatedly to work as a cohesive whole rather than the mismatched combatants the Brotherhood had.

Lance had only three real things that made him a leader. The first was his power to create seismic disruptions in the ground under him, allowing him to move the earth as he saw fit, a power limited only by the headaches they caused him. The second was he able to focus on what needed to be done. Toad and Blob tended to get distracted, Toad by The Scarlet Witch and Blob by food.

The third however was the main reason. There wasn't anyone else qualified for it. No one in the house would follow Pietro unless Magneto got medieval on them again and even then they would listen to Lance over Pietro, Toad was too much of a coward, Wanda 'The Scarlet Witch' Maximoff was too unstable and angry, Blob was both angry and dumb and Tabitha 'Boom Boom' Smith was just plain unstable!

Still, regardless of how he came into his position he was the leader. And it was his job to tell Wanda to prepare for the new arrival. Of course he came to quickly realize one fact.

Anything that involved Wanda would not be easy.

"Out of the question! Not happening! I am not sharing my room!"

"Hey, Mystique said the new girl is sharing with you! So don't wig out about it!"

The Brotherhood house had six bedrooms. Mystique being the boss had one to herself, as did Wanda and Boom Boom. They used to room together, but after a short catfight it was deemed that they be placed in separate rooms. Pietro had his own room as no one wanted to room with him, Todd 'The Toad' Tolansky had one to his lonesome because he both snored and smelled awful. That left Lance to room with Fred 'The Blob' Dukes. If the truth had to be told he liked Blob as his roommate, he was less messy than he was, didn't snore and at least tried not to wake him as he snuck downstairs to the kitchen in the middle of the night.

"Not going to happen, I will not have another roommate after what happened with Blondie!" Wanda shouted out as the lights started flickering rapidly. The gathered Brotherhood members backed away slightly and Lance held his hands up in surrender. Yet another reason he was the leader, he knew when to back down.

"Well she needs a room to sleep in, and I doubt we can room her with Tabby without something blowing up." Lance turned to glare at the girl in question who shrugged in response. The now infamous catfight began when Tabitha used her pyrotechnic powers to form a small bomb, which she placed under Wanda's bed sheets just before the Scarlet Witch laid down to sleep. The weak bomb's 'fuse' as it were was about five minutes long and Tabitha stayed awake the whole time. When it did go off Wanda screamed as she jumped from the bed, the bomb placed nicely under her butt. It had stung, but no more that a slap would have been. Boom Boom later stated her head nearly hit the ceiling. Of course Tabitha had laughed at her 'joke' and Wanda's reaction to it.

Wanda didn't share her humour. She didn't even consider her powers as she leapt at the other girl, grabbing her pyjama's top.

By the time Pietro had arrived Tabby's top was undone, buttons scattered across the room.

By the time Toad arrived the top was torn off, showing Tabby didn't bother with bras in bed.

By the time Lance got there Tabby had the tables turned, tearing Wanda's top off and displaying her bra, much to Toad's delight.

When Blob had arrived Wanda experienced a 'wardrobe malfunction' that caused her bra to be pushed over her breasts baring them to the room.

Shortly after Toad fainted with a nosebleed Wanda had gotten a grip on Tabitha's panties under her pyjama pants and quickly gave the bomb-making mutant a wedgie.

By the time Mystique arrived Boom Boom had returned the favour.

Shortly after that Mystique slapped the back of Lance's head.

Shortly after that the two of them had managed with great difficulty to pull the two girls away from each other.

Since then the two girls had been given separate rooms and was able to tolerate each other. Barley.

"Well..." Freddy started, "why not move Todd into Pietro's room, then we have one free."

"No way, yo! I ain't sharing with Daddy's boy over there." Todd said pointing a thumb towards towards Pietro 'Quicksilver' Maximoff, or as Evan used to call him 'The fastest jack-ass on the planet'.

"Well that's good, cause I ain't sharing a room with him either. If I start to smell like him how the hell do I pick up chicks?"

Lance rolled his eyes for a moment. "Well the only other 'room' we have is the old doghouse, but who would sleep in that?"

The housemates pondered a moment. Then five of the six people in the room arrived at the same answer, starting with Wanda then Lance, Boom Boom then Pietro and ending with Blob. Five heads turned to the Brotherhood's sixth member.

Todd noticed all the attention he was getting his head looking around in confusion. Then it hit him.

"Aw no! No way! Come on, hey! Lance leggo! Pietro! Sweetie-cakes help! I said help put the collar down! Boom Boom I don't need a leash! Come on! No Blob, help me not them! GUYS!"

* * *

The car was parked as the ladies exited the vehicle, Envee taking a moment to grab her bag. The house was definitely in disrepair, but it was a step up. After looking around for a moment the dark skinned beauty blinked. "Hey Misty? Who's the guy in the dog house?"

Mystique rolled her eyes at being called 'Misty' and looked over at what Envee was looking at.

There was Toad squatted down, his arms draped on his legs as his fingers drummed at his thighs. A dog collar was fitted around his neck and a leash connected the collar to the doghouse. No one knew how or why the doghouse was there, it just was. It was a large one though, so Toad could fit inside well enough, provided he curled up. A sleeping bag and pillow had been stuffed inside; no one wanted him to freeze to death. And for a finishing touch Boom Boom had found some green spray paint and used it to spell 'TOAD' over the house's entrance. The doghouse's new resident sighed and shook his head. "This ain't cool, yo..."

Mystique groaned slightly and place a hand on her forehead. "I can't wait to hear this one."


End file.
